A Passage Through Doskvol
'''A Passage Through Doskvol '''aired on April 30, 2017 on twitch.tv/notsospeedruns and was the first stream of the Six and Twenty series. Plot synopsis The stream begins with basic character introductions and an explanation of the system before the story begins in earnest with Muscles, Sky, and Moon looking for work in The Wandering God, a local pub in The Docks.They meet with Orange Crush, AKA Rosalyn, a go-between for a mysterious client. She deems them fit for the job and provides them an address in Brightstone, to meet and speak about the job thee client has to offer. The client in question turns out to be the Dimmer Sisters, an influential pair who are rumored to be witches. Upon meeting again, Rosalyn explains that the job involves "retrieving" a woman named Angelica who was kidnapped while in transit to The Sisters and is being held in a warehouse in The Nightmarket, and then bringing her back to The Sisters' mansion without her being seen. They will be payed at least 12 coin for doing this. Sky attempts to negotiate for half the payment up front, but ends up angering Rosalyn, who demands that they do the job for only half as much to make up for his arrogance. Despite the risks and the price cut, the group accepts. Moon monitors the warehouse before the night of the heist, and with the help of Sky he learns that the warehouse is under the control of The Circle of Flame, to whom Moon already owes a large sum of money and is wary to deal with. It is also under the guard of Greycloaks. The group runs through various plans to infiltrate the warehouse, deciding that a sack of potatoes is absolutely necessary. Muscles attempts to steal a sack of potatoes from a potato merchant, and end up getting into a fight with a Bluecoat patrol. Moon is captured, but Sky comes in, impersonating a councilor, and manages to convince the Bluecoats to let them go. As operation Spuds of Night begins, Muscles approaches the cargo door of the warehouse with his sack of potatoes in hand, and through the mutual confusion of himself and the guard he is able to gain entrance. Meanwhile, Moon picks the lock to the back door and sneaks into the building. Sky is on a roof watching the exits, and in a flashback, it is determined that he had already surveyed the warehouse from the roof, and had seen where Angelica was being kept. Muscles continues to make his way into the warehouse toward that room, confusing the guards with his potato delivery routine and ignoring all of Moon's attempts to communicate. Seeing that he is being ignored, Moon continues to prowl around the warehouse examining the device that is used to move the cargo, which appears to be damaged, and sabotages it further, allowing him to cause chaos at a moment's notice. Muscles finally draws suspicion from the guards, and as they begin to approach him, Sky begins to rush toward the back entrance. Muscles, with the help of a distraction from Moon, takes out one of the guards, but ends up entangled with the other, and the two collapse in a heap on the floor. Sky steps over them, and approaches Angelica. She seems like she was drugged, and the guard warns them not to wake her. Moon tries to stop the other guards from going after Sky and Muscles, but ends up being attacked by one and injured. Muscles successfully delivers the sack of potatoes, swapping them for Angelica in a poorly-conceived attempt to hide her escape before going to help Moon, knocking out the final guard. The group splits up into two carts that Moon had prepared earlier, with Sky and Moon taking Angelica back to Brightstone and Muscles serving as the distraction in the other, having been told to grab the sack of potatoes again and deliver them to Ironhook Prison, in the opposite direction of Brightstone. Muscles delivers the potatoes and heads back to the group's base, not making any efforts to conceal his path. Moon and Sky, meanwhile, complete a harrowing journey back to Brightstone. On the way, Sky wakes Angelica and receives a cryptic message from his sister. The session ends there. Appearances * Muscles, played by Pablo (Pablondo) * Sky, played by Speedy (NotSoSpeedRuns) * Moon, played by Lunasy * Videostorecowboy as the GM | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}